The Other Side of Tezuka
by devi no kaze
Summary: Tezuka Kunimitsu was famous for his stoic, cold and wall-like attitude. His underlings, uh workers, were sure that Tezuka Kunimitsu, unlike his father and grandfather, was married to his job since he was never seen leaving his office unless lunch break and of course the end of their working hours. Until one day all of them were proved wrong. Special for DearestSaya


Summary : Tezuka Kunimitsu was famous for his stoic, cold and wall-like attitude. His underlings, uh workers, were sure that Tezuka Kunimitsu, unlike his father and grandfather, was married to his job since he was never seen leaving his office unless lunch break and of course the end of their working hours. Until one day all of them were proved wrong. Warning : FemFuji and KidRyoma

-Tezuka Corp-

Tezuka Corporation was one of the successful companies in Japan. Its products mainly focus on medical, both modern and herbal, and also robotic fields. The owner, Tezuka Kunikazu, was trusting his only son Tezuka Kunimitsu as the CEO of their famous company. Having good friends with other sucessfulness young bussinessmen like Atobe Keigo, Sanada Genichirou and many more since Junior High School certainly brought many advantages for the company under young 26 years old man.

What puzzled the employees was not the facts that Tezuka Kunimitsu was a hard and dedicated worker despite his young age. Only looking at his face, you would know that he was as dedicated as his father and grandfather. That was a Tezuka for you. What puzzled the employees was the fact that even though their young boss was a young, successful and popular man, no one ever saw him with a nice young woman. In fact, it was a rather rare for them to catch him on his day off on streets, leisuring or something, unlike say Atobe who was spotted numerous time by many people. They did catch him, however, hanging out with his friends but it was like once in blue moon.

Which brought some questions. Wasn't young Tezuka lonely? He had to be since it was like one of many human's emotions. Didn't he have any friends? No, he had. Okay, didn't he have female friends? Well, he befriended young Yukimura Seiichi but she was Sanada's fiancee. Was Tezuka Kunimitsu gay? Well, if it was the case, then it was none of theri business. But still, they were very curious.

This, of course, caused many rumours about him. He was the second popular topic in the big company beside the unclear rise of the employes' salary.

"I heard that he prefers the company of several women at once." Yamada Tashiki, a young staff from marketing department, spoke confidently in front of the small crowd at the corner of the company cafetaria. His claim drew some laughs.

"Seriously? Do you think someone like him like that kind of thing?" Mamoru Satous snorted.

"Well, someone with guarded emotion like him sometimes becomes a very unexpected person. I cannot blame him if he actually likes it." Yamada defended. He frowned when several shook their heads. Apaprently the idea of Tezuka liked wild, adventureous thing was too much for people to handle.

"I think the most logical thing is that Tezuka is in an arranged marriage already." Asuka Michika said. The thirty five year old female employe had served both Tezuka and his father, Kuniharu. She knew how traditional Tezuka family could be.

"That's possible. Kuniharu-san in a very strict person. He wasn't as stoic as Kunimitsu-kun, sure. He was more like his grandfather. However, his wife is a very traditional woman. They got together through an arranged marriage. She stays as a housewife and always wears kimono. It's 100% plausible." Tanaka Sano, a senior employe at age of fortyfive added.

"Yeah, I have seen her several time. Even their house is a traditional house." Asuka said.

"Or maybe he is gay." Yamada said, grinning.

"I am sure he is not gay." A new voice made the group jumped. All of them turned around and saw a very beautiful young woman around Tezuka's age with a very cute three year old young boy in her arms.

"Umm, I am sorry if I disturb your conversation." She said, smiling. The group was enticed by her beautiful smile to even utter a word.

"Miss, do you know Tezuka Kunimitsu well?" Yamada asked. All information about their young boss was not something he would miss.

"Well, you can say that. I've known him since junior high school." The brown-haired woman said, sitting on the nearest table as she caressed her son's forehead lovingly.

"What was he like back when he was still teenager?" Asuka asked eagerly. The woman chuckled and shook her head.

"I will say that he was no difference than he is now, except for the age of course." She chuckled again when the group went "Heee"

"Did he has a girlfriend?" Yamada asked, grinning. The woman titled her head.

"He didn't but he had this enormous crush on a girl. It was a well-known information because Tezuka kept shuttering and blushing around her. It was a very wonderful sight. He also tried to confess his feeling but he failed because he couldn't uttered a word in front of her. Goodness, it was hilarious." The woman laughed as she recalled the apparently funny moment.

"What else? What else?"

"Tezuka is actually very caring person once you know him. Sure, he looks like a walking ice box from outside, but his heart is like a jelly. He never hesitates to help the people he cares. There was once he actually paid his friend's debt. It was like one million yen. His friend was being deceived to a false investment so he lost all his money." The group hmmm-med as they listen to Tezuka's heroic story.

"Tezuka's weakness is cute small people like the cutie here." The woman kissed her son's head lovingly, "That tall man never able to resist a pair of puppy-dog-eyes the kids nowdays seem to have. There was once he actually gave his prize in a festival because a cute little girl were eyeing the prize hopefully. He also helped his a small boy who lost his parents. They had to search for two whole hours before they found the parents. In the end Tezuka and his girlfriend were just sitting on a hill, enjoying the firework. So romantic, if you ask me." The woman smiled softly at the story.

"Was there any embarrasing moments about him? It seems like all Tezuka had was heroic stories." Yamasa asked, annoyed. The woman laughed.

"Oh, you have no idea. He has several embarrassing story but I am not sure if I'm given permission to tell you. He will be angry at me. But there is this time when he-"

"Syusuke!" A familiar voice of the CEO snapped the group. They turned their attention to the standing CEO on their left with a worried expression. Hopefully they caught him in a good mood, but the visible vein on his forehead was a good warning.

"Kunimitsu." The young woman greeted back, grinning widely without fear. Who the hell was this woman?

"Ara, I was about to share a cute story of yours. You know when we were attending Momo's birthday party and you-"

"That's enough, Syusuke." Tezuka said, messaging his forehead.

"You know, you shouldn't cut your wife's story." The woman said, annoyed.

"WIFE?!" The whole group accidently shouted. The young woman turned to them and bow a little.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself, right? Tezuka Syusuke, it's nice to meet you." The woman, Syuusuke smiled widely, clearly enjoying the shock of the group. Meanwhile, Tezuka was sighing deeply behind her.

"Kunimitsu-kun, you never told us you have married." Tanaka said, raising his eyebrows. Tezuka cleared his throat.

"Umm, this is my wife, Syuusuke and my son, Ryoma." Tezuka finally introduced two surprising persons in his life. As if on cue, the small boy opened his eyes. The whole group went "awww" as he blinked owlishly and looked around. The boy grinned when he saw his father and tried to escape from his mother's grip.

"Daddy." The boy said happily. For the group's surprise and amusement, Tezuka took the boy from his wife's arms and began kissed his cheek. The boy giggled cutely while Tezuka let out his rare smile.

"Daddy, can I have that cake?" The now fully awake boy asked, pointing at a delicious chocolate cake. Tezuka eyes the cake warily, clearly trying to find a reason to save his baby's teeth.

"Mommy said if I behave I can get a choco cake." The smart boy added, smiling. Tezuka looked at his wife pointedly. Syuusuke only raised an eyebrow at him while smirking. Tezuka looked down and soon was attacked by his son's powerfull puppy eyes.

To the group's delight, Tezuka was clearly tying to escape from the attack. The group and Syuusuke chuckled when finally Tezuka put his son dowsn, letting the boy to shriek happily and run to the cake he wanted to so much.

"Syuusuke-san, your story was so accurate," Yamada said, chackling.

"Of course." She said, proudly.

"Everyone, lunch time is up. It's time for all of you to return to your work." Tezuka said, eyeying the group. The group waved Syuusuke goodbye and asked if she would come again. Syuusuke, being the sadis she was, immediately asked that she would visit as much as possible.

"Shouldn't you be in hospital?" Tezuka asked, looking at his wife with tender look. Syuusuke pouted.

"I can't visit my husband?" Tezuka smiled as he let his wife interwined their fingers.

"It's not that. I heard from Oishi that one of your patients is quite demanding. He said that the patient is growing an enormous crush on you."

"Are you jealous?" Syuusuke teased.

"No."

"Well, you don't have to worry. It is just Atobe. He was kicked from his own house by Jirou-chan. She said he came home drunk and tried to kiss her. Of course, she kicked him out. You know she hates alcohol." Syusuke said.

"Hn." Came Tezuka's only comment as he let his wife wrapped her hands around her neck and gave him a sweet kiss. Some surprise shrieks could be heard and Tezuka wondered what kind of rumors would spread tomorrow.

 **The End**


End file.
